Hakan
How Hakan joined the Tourney Hakan is the president of the world's leading edible oil manufacturer and a leader in Turkey's national sport of Yağlı güreş. He enters the Smash Bros. Tourney to showcase his skills, while also travelling the world in search of inspiration for a new oil recipe (after beating up and interrogating a trespassing demon girl whom he accuses of being an industrial spy). How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Hakan: *Play 662 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Juri, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Hakan on the Oil Works stage. After defeating Hakan, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Hakan. He says that Turkish wrestling RULES!". You will then see him to the left of Algol, to the right of Charade, above Harley Quinn, and below Ripto on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rubs some oil on himself. After the announcer calls his name Hakan showers himself in oil then says "One more time!". Special Attacks Oil Throw (Neutral) Hakan throws a ball of oil while saying "ATTACK!". The ball of oil causes 25% damage. Oil Slide (Side) Hakan dives at the ground and slides on his belly toward the opponent to send them flying. Oil Spring (Up) Hakan jumps to a great height with a spring made of oil. Oil Rocket (Down) This special attack simply involves Hakan grabbing the opponent in a bear hug and squeezing so hard that they fly out of his arms like a slippery bar of soap. Flying Oil Spin (Hyper Smash) Based on his Super Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Hakan says "Time to get serious!", then immediately launch an Oil Dive attack which, if it grabs the opponent, has Hakan and the opponent bouncing back and forth between the edges of the stage seven times. The attack cannot be blocked, although it will whiff against small characters such as Meta Knight. Oil Coaster (Final Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Hakan attempts to grab one opponent, saying "Take this!". If successful, Hakan uses an Oil Rocket attack and when that opponent falls back down, Hakan catches them and spins them sliding around his waist like a hula hoop, with increasingly speed. As they reach top speed, he then scoops them up with the back of his hand and allows them to continue to slide along his arm, across his shoulders, shooting along the other arm and firing face-first (like a missile) into the left or right Blast Line. Victory Animations #Hakan crosses his arms and says "I say TURKISH WRESTLING RULES!!!". #Hakan says "Looks like it's time to oil up...", then he changes the standard Results Screen background into an oil factory background by throwing a ball of oil at it. #Hakan throws oil everywhere while saying "I say TURKISH WRESTLING RULES!!!". On-Screen Appearance Hakan slides in to his start point saying "I'm ready for action!". Special Quotes *I think you could use more training. (When fighting Seong Mi-na, Reshiram, and Zekrom) *If the bird's wings are clipped it can't fly. (When fighting Alpha Pig) Triva *The message that appears when unlocking Hakan references his victory quote, "I say TURKISH WRESTLING RULES!". *Hakan is one of the few characters that cause impact on the Results Screen after winning a Versus Mode match. In Hakan's case, he changes the standard "Trophy Room" background into a background that resembles the Oil Works stage. *Hakan was a starter in Super Street Fighter IV, but he must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. In Tourney 2, he goes back to being a starter just like he was in Super Street Fighter IV. *Hakan is the only Street Fighter IV character in all of the Tourney series to have a retry quote used on the character select screen instead of a Personal Action quote. *Unknown, the final boss of Tekken Tag Tournament 2, is Hakan's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. His second rival is Princess Peach. He gains a midgame opponent in Tourney 2, otherwise known as the man with Kyo's DNA, but with no name (who was initially going to be his forced default rival but changed later in development). Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen